Guardian Angel
by Liberty89
Summary: Sansa has a problem she needs some help. Shae is there to help her out. SansaxShae. Smut. Femslash


**Guardian Angel**

By the time midday ended, Sansa was bored out of her mind. Joffry had insisted she and Tyrion would join him and his mother for dinner. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of Shae. She had asked to see her hand maiden after dinner, to help her with a 'problem'. She had woken up, aroused. She had felt it before and it had always disappeared, but of late it hadn't and it had been worse. She knew why, because she saw the object of her lust every day. The throbbing between her legs had subsided for a while, but only the thought of Shae made it flare up again. She couldn't deny it any longer, she wanted Shae in her bed. Finally, dinner arrived and she tried to be good companion at the table. It was what her mother and septa had always learned her. But she couldn't help her mind wondered off.

"Have you heard anything from your sister lately?" Cersei suddenly asked, ripping Sansa out her thoughts.

Sansa looked up, she knew why Cersei asked for her sister. She wanted them as hostages, although Sansa didn't know who would fight for them to get them back. Her father was dead, as were her mother and older brother Robb. Winterfell was no longer and she had absolutely no idea where Arya was or if Brann and Rickon were still alive. She only knew Jon was at the Wall, but the Lannisters didn't pay attention to bastards.

"No, my lady. I haven't," she answered politely.

"I hope she is well," Cersei replied sweetly, but Sansa could hear the venom drip from her voice.

"Yes, me too," Sansa replied and emptied her plate.

After a long, dreadful dinner, Sansa was finally able to go back to her room. She bid farewell to Tyrion, who gave her a weird look, but she ignored it. She rushed to her room and closed the door behind her. She had summoned Shae and was now impatiently waiting for her to arrive. Finally, a knock on the door sounded.

"Come in," she said and Shae entered the room.

Shae closed the door and locked it. "You called for me?" she asked.

"Yes. Uhm, it's still bothering me," Sansa said nervously. The previous morning, they had been discussing Sansa's 'problem'.

She hoped Shae would take the hint, as she was too nervous to take the first step.

"Right." Shae stepped forward, until she stood before Sansa. "First, let's get rid of your clothing," Shae said.

Shae started to undress Sansa and leaded her to the bed. She laid Sansa down and climbed on the bed as well.

"And now?" Sansa asked shivering with anticipation.

"I can teach or…"

"No, I need you to do it," Sansa interrupted, she needed to feel Shae.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can teach you," Shae frowned.

Sansa sat up and cupped Shae's face in her hand. "I know how to do it. I want you," she whispered and placed a soft kiss on Shae's lips.

"You want me? What about Tyrion?" Shae asked surprised, she certainly hadn't expected this. To be honest, it certainly turned her on.

"I don't love him and I definitely don't want to make love to him. He's sweet and kind, but not in that way. Now shut up and kiss me," Sansa demanded.

Shae crushed her lips with Sansa's and pushed her down to the mattress. Sansa's hand roamed her still clothed back and pulled at the hem of her shirt. Shae sat up to remove the offending piece of clothing, her dress followed quickly. She looked down at the beautiful sight underneath her and Sansa was just that. Beautiful. Her long, red hair was fanned out around her head and her skin was like porcelain. Shae ran her fingers from Sansa's collarbone down to her stomach, circling her nipples. Sansa's eyes fluttered and Shae felt her nails digging in her back. She bowed down and kissed each closed eyelid, before moving down to her mouth. She managed to create a gap between their bodies by pushing herself up with one arm, so her free arm could roam over Sansa's body. Sansa moaned in the kiss and pushed her hand down. Shae smirked in the kiss and decided to give in to Sansa's wishes. She broke the kiss and moved down. Her hand cupped Sansa's center and the girl bucked into her hand.

"Please, Shae," she whispered, her eyes closed.

Shae dipped one digit into the already wet center, teasing Sansa's clit with her thumb. Sansa pushed against her and Shae pushed her finger in. Suddenly Sansa's hand was around her wrist, her eyes were open. Shae was already pulling back, thinking Sansa had changed her mind. It would be a shame, but Shae would understand.

"I still have my hymen," Sansa said alarmed.

"I'll be careful not to break it," Shae promised and kissed her softly.

Sansa kissed back and laid back down. "Please, don't stop with what you're doing," she whispered.

Shae smirked and went back to what she was doing in the first place. Making Sansa feel good. Slowly, she started to move her finger inside the young girl and noticed how tight she was. Shae moaned at the feeling and couldn't resist to give Sansa's clit a flick with her tongue. Sansa bucked up and Shae's finger moved deeper into Sansa's center. She curled up her finger and touched a tender, spongy spot inside Sansa. Sansa screamed out, her eyes were rolling back in her head and her body went rigid. For a moment Shae was worried that Sansa might have some sort of attack, but then she felt the walls clamping down on her finger. Gently, she helped Sansa ride out her orgasm. Finally, Sansa opened her eyes and smiled satisfied at Shae. Shae pulled back her finger and Sansa pulled her up to kiss her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, my lady," Shae replied and watched Sansa fall asleep.

For a few moments she watched the peaceful face of Sansa and then stood up from the bed to get dressed. Softly she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Shae was looking out over the sea the next morning, thinking of the night before. It had turned her on and even after a good fuck with Tyrion, she was still turned on, only by thinking of Sansa. She sighed, this was not a good sign, besides being turned on, she felt something different. Something she had never really felt, not even for Tyrion. Suddenly there were two soft arms around her and a warm, lean body behind her. She swirled around and saw a smirking Sansa standing behind her.

"My lady," she stumbled.

Sansa bowed towards her ear. "You can call me Sansa, after last night," she whispered and looked back at Shae.

"Sansa," Shae said, trying out the name.

"My apologies for last night. I believe I fell asleep right after, you know," Sansa said shy, with still her arms wrapped around Shae's waist.

Shae vaguely was aware they were out in the open and there were spies everywhere, but she really didn't care. The feeling she had besides turned on, was flaring up and making her feel wobbly on her legs.

"That's fine, I understand," she said, fighting the urge to kiss that beautiful girl before her.

"No, really. I want to make it up to you. Tonight, at my room," Sansa said and pecked her lips before letting go of her waist and walked away.

Gasping for air, Shae lent against the low wall. She really was falling for that girl. Hard.


End file.
